This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Carbohydrate associated epitope(s) (CA215) is mainly present in the IgSF proteins expressed by cancer cells of many human tissue origins. CA215 could be detected in cancer cells, both in secreted and membrane-bound forms. Monitoring of serum CA215 was used in cancer patients as the pan cancer biomarker. To identify the primary structure of this carbohydrate epitope, we characterized glycan expression and site of glycosylation on the protein.